


An Atypical Occurance

by kentmccoppins



Series: Musings on a villain. [2]
Category: Iron Giant - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentmccoppins/pseuds/kentmccoppins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Atypical Occurance

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short I wrote a long time ago.

The first thing Kent registered was the gentle warmth of his sheets, which he found odd because the last thing he remembered feeling was the searing skin-ripping heat of a nuclear blast. 

He had awoken from his nightmare with a start, gasping softly and opening his blue eyes wide. He was so grateful, so so thankful, that it was darkness that he was staring into instead of the red sky of his nightmare. Slowly he sat up. With the same mechanical torpidness he rubbed away the saliva plastered on his face with the back of his hand. 

A choked sob escaped Kent and he swiftly got out of bed. With an anxious, jilted gait he paced back and forth in the inky blue shadows. It was cold and sharp outside the blankets, and it was only worse with the thinness of his undershirt and boxer pajamas. Another muffled, weak sound escaped him and sharply he shook his head. No no no no, this was not going to get to him. I am a grown man, I can get over this. He made his way into his living room, feet gliding swiftly over the carpet hall, and turned on his television set. A soap opera was on. 

Kent hated soap operas. 

But he forced himself to watch it. He needed to purge the feeling of terror from his mind. He hated feeling afraid, feeling helpless with no one to talk to. He was so _scared_ and– 

“Oh, _God_ …” And now Kent was crying. Tears blurred his view of the black and white drama. A loud ragged sob made his whole being tremble and heave a breath that drowned out the quiet voices of the actors. He balled one hand into a fist and wiped at his stinging tears with the other. Kent wished the fear had made him angry and manic like it normally did. Not like this– hollow and small and utterly _alone_.


End file.
